


Colorado

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this last night because I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorado

“Baaaaaabe, I miss you,” Zach slurred drunkenly into the phone as he staggered back to his hotel room late Saturday night.

 

Frankie laughed before composing himself enough to respond. “I miss you, too, Sweetheart, but you are very drunk and I am very far away.”

 

“Not that far,” Zach slurred as he reached the door of his room. Frankie could hear the clicking as Zach slid his keycard into the slot and pushed the door open.

 

“Where are you?” Frankie asked.

 

“Colorado. I told you about this,” Zach insisted as he walked into the room. “Josh’s bachelor party,” He mumbled as he collapsed to the bed and started struggling out of his clothes.

 

“Oh,” Frankie giggled. “Is that why you’re so drunk right now?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Zach mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“You know bachelor parties are where you’re supposed to pretend you’re single, right? I bet your friends aren’t drunkenly calling their girlfriends tonight.”

 

Zach grumbled as he pulled down the covers of his bed. “I know, Frankie, but I only want you.”

 

“I know, Baby. It’s very endearing. How about you try to get some sleep? Drink lots of water first, though, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Zach mumbled as he crawled back out of bed and got to his feet after a few steps there was a loud crash and Zach started laughing.

 

“Zach?” Frankie said hesitantly. There was no answer, just continued laughter. “Babe? Are you okay? Please be careful. Zach?” There was no answer again. Zach’s laughter continued for a few more seconds until it faded away. Then Frankie could hear the noises of Zach picking his phone back up from where it had fallen to the ground.

 

“I fell,” Zach said stupidly. He sounded far less drunk which only worried Frankie more.

 

“I heard. Are you okay, Honey?”

 

“Don’t know. I can’t get up.”

 

“What do you mean, you can’t get up? What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” Frankie’s head was spinning with possibilities, each worse than the previous as he waited for Zach’s reply.

 

Frankie could hear as Zach inhaled sharply and then there was sudden blood-curdling scream followed by a lot of panting. “Frankie,” Zach moaned after a few seconds.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

 

“I think…I think I broke something…”

 

There was a sudden pounding on Zach’s door followed by a loud voice. “Zach? Are you alright, buddy?” Josh called through the door.

 

“No,” Zach responded with a slight laugh. “I think I broke something,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Like a bone?” Josh asked stupidly.

 

“Yes, like a bone. You think I’d scream like that if I’d broke a piece of furniture!?!?”

 

“Don’t move,” Josh called. “I’m going to ask reception for a spare key to your room.” There were quick footsteps trailing away from the door and Zach sighed, sitting on the floor, unable to move even if he wanted to.

 

“What hurts, Love?” Frankie asked after a few moments.

 

“I don’t know. I tried to get up and it was like my legs forgot what to do and there was a lot of shooting pain the whole way down my left leg.”

 

“Oh my God,” Frankie gasped, trying to control his emotions. “Is Josh going to take you to the hospital?”

 

“I don’t know if he can even get me up, but we’ll see. I hear him coming back,” Zach groaned. The door swung open a few seconds later and Josh scurried across the room to where Zach was sitting. After talking for a few minutes, Josh ran back to his own room to get his phone which he used to call 9-1-1 as he returned to Zach s room. Zach continued talking to Frankie, both of them struggling to keep the other calm as Zach and Josh waited for the paramedics to arrive. “Josh, take my phone. It’s Frankie. Tell him what’s going on,” Zach said when they finally arrived, throwing the phone at Josh.

 

**

 

They arrived at the hospital not much later and Zach was unfortunately admitted due to the severity of the fracture to his left femur. The doctor explained to Zach what they’d have to do and then told Josh to head back to the hotel. “Your friend’ll be fine, kid. Go enjoy your vacation.” Josh nodded and asked Zach if he needed anything.

 

“Uh, yeah, phone charger,” Zach said after a minute. Josh pulled a charger out of his pocket and handed it to Zach.

 

“Use mine, I’ll grab yours to use when I get back.”

 

“Thanks, bro,” Zach said as Josh left the room. The doctor left a few seconds later and not long after that a nurse arrived to prepare Zach for the surgery on his broken leg. After she finished and left his room, Zach realized that Frankie was probably worried half to death, so he picked up his phone from the table where it had been set after he got off the phone with his parents and dialed Frankie’s number.

 

“What’s going on?” Frankie asked after answering on the first ring.

 

“Surgery.”

 

“Really? Did they admit you or what?”

 

“Yeah. Compound Fracture to my left femur.”

 

“Tell me the name of the hospital and your room number. I’ll fly out in the morning.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Frankie…the doc already sent Josh back to the hotel…I’ll be fine…”

 

“I want to,” Frankie countered and Zach wasn’t hard to convince. By the time the nurse returned to take Zach for surgery, Frankie had all the info he needed and had his flight booked for a few hours later. “Okay, I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Love you, too,” Zach replied as he ended the call.


End file.
